Who Let The Chomp Out?
"Who Let The Chomp Out?" is the first episode of The Koopalings. It starts when Iggy was feeding his pet Chain Chomp when Ludwig bursts in to help with a science project. Ludwig accidently drops a beaker on Iggy's Chain Chomp, which just happened to let him loose and grow giant. Plot The show opens up to Iggy. "Do you like your food? Doncha? It's organic!" The Chomp was eating when he spit it out when Iggy said that. "Oops, shouldn't of said that." Then Ludwig walks in. "Hey Iggy bro! Uh, do you have plans tonight?" Iggy:"No, I don't, why?" Ludwig:"Well I needed help doing my Science project, it will change the world! And you would make a great Partner!" Iggy:"Oh, well I do like helping, but what about the other five?" Ludwig:"Well..." Then a flashback appears with Roy trying to figure out what to do about the mess with Ludwig glaring at him. Then Roy decides and takes out a Bill Blaster Hammer and try's to smash everything and re-do the project. Ludwig sighs. Then the flashback changes for when Wendy was helping him, she decided to throw her rings in there, what seemed like good idea, exploded in Ludwig's Face, and he sighs again. Then next was Larry, he decided to use his magic, which didn't turn out well as the Beaker came to life and grew legs. With Larry cheering and Ludwig sighing. Next was Morton, who just got frustrated and smashed the beacors. And Ludwig sighed. Then last was Lemmy who just quit cold turkey, Ludwig sighed. "They, well didn't have what it takes." Iggy:"I guess that makes sense. You stay here Chompy." Ludwig and Iggy walk to the lab and begin testing. After several successes, fails, and just plain explosions, they were finnaly able to create it, the Supermassive Potion. Which turned objects, well...supermassive. Larry called Iggy's name and Larry brought him his pet, Chompy. "Your pet fell asleep, and it's not even the afternoon yet!" Iggy:"I'm guessing it was the organic food." Ludwig then says,"Hey maybe I can test my other potions on Chompy!" Iggy gasps,"Heck No! I don't want him to end up with mushrooms and plants in his mouth again!" Ludwig:"THAT WAS ONE TIME!!! Also these potions are completely different, trust me, they are." Iggy:"Fine!" Meanwhile, at the Koopa Circus. Lemmy:"Can I please have a balloon? PLEEEAAAASSSSSS..." Roy:"No! Last time you got one you got inflated! Geez!" Lemmy:"Well, then I won't get a one with a P on it!" Roy:"........nope." Lemmy:"D'oh!" Morton:"Relax, your not gonna die!" Back to Koopaling Airship Lab Larry:"Let's test this one first!" Larry throws an orange potion which wakes Chompy up. Iggy:"Ok then, we have 1 more to go." He then throws the green potion, which gives Chompy razor sharp chains. Ludwig:"Now that's what I call a defensive pet!" Larry:"Ooh, ooh, what about this one??" Larry grabs the blue one. Ludwig:"OH NONO WAIT THATS MY-" And Chompy is huge. Ludwig:-Supermassive Potion..." Larry:"OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH, NNNNNOOOOOOOOOO! I'll save the day!" Then he throws a yellow potion. Ludwig:"Larry! You diptwit, that's makes him hyper and...hey where is he?" Iggy relizes the Airship has a hole. So do the others. Iggy:"Ahhhhhh Sheeeeeeellllllll" Then it is zoomed to the Chain Chomp, who is wrecking havoc. Then Chompy runs to Koopa Circus. Lemmy:"WEEEEEEEE FERRIS WHEEL!" Wendy:"Hey what's that over there?" Morton:"I don't see anything...Oh wait, it looks like a-" Roy:"-GIANT CHAIN CHOMP! Then the Chomp comes running down. Roy:"He's heading strait for our Ferris Wheel! Guys we gotta get off. Lemmy:"But I'm having fun." Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Fanfictions